Back from the Brink of Death
by Christi M. Leavesley
Summary: This the first in my Aud/Amelia series. I was hoping the show would go in this direction with Eric Northman's character. The next story series after this is the The Long Tale of the Former Queen of the Vikings. NO NASTY COMMENTS!


Pam had the driver turn down a residential street in Shreveport, Louisiana. She sighed to herself and said "Thank god we are finally home". Then she said to the driver "The third house of the left with the gate and guard post in front of it" the driver looked over his shoulder and replied "Yes Ma'am". They pulled up to the gate and a large African-American man came out from the guard station. The driver put down his window. The guard than asked the driver for his ID to which Pam rolled down her window saying "Hey Charlie." the guard looked and smiled "Miss Pam, nice to see you. Is Mr. Eric in the car with you?" Pam smiled faded a bit and she said "Yes, but he is very ill." The guard a bit surprised and maybe a little sad said "Well than it's good he has come home then. He can get better in his own house." Pam looked at Charlie and said "That's what I'm hoping Charlie, that's what I hoping."

Charlie came over and took Pam's hand and kissed it then said "Miss Tara and Miss Willa are here with some out of town guests." Pam smiled at Charlie tears were starting to well up in her eyes and said "They are all here, Charlie?" Charlie looked at her and rubbed her hand said "Yes Ma'am they are all here." The guard was quite surprised by Pam's demeanor he has never seen her like this broken before normally she is sarcastic and cold but she was like an injured bird. Charlie could see the journey from Sweden to Louisiana was difficult for her. Charlie said his good night to her and went back to guard station then buzzed the gate open. The driver drove up the long driveway to the front of the house. House more like a mansion. Pam got out she noticed Tara came walking out of the house. Pam saw Tara and she burst into tears.

Tara caught her up into her arms smooth her hand on Pam's head and said "Shhhh. You're home Momma everything is going to be ok." Pam finally got control of herself and said "I am so happy to see you. It's been so hard. Oh my god!" Tara looked at her and said "Tell me what happened, Momma?" Pam took a deep breath (especially since vampires don't breathe) but Tara could tell by the dramatic breath that this wasn't going to be good.

Pam said "I got there just in time he was totally engulfed in flames. I was starting to burn myself but I grabbed him and rolled down the hill a bit and as fast as I could I started digging a hole in the snow. I got the hole dug in time he was almost gone. I pulled both of us into hole and got it covered pretty fast" Tara looked at her and said "So what happened the next night when you got up" Pam looked then said "Well he had healed a bit not enough he wasn't awake so I flew down to one of the villages to see if I could find a willing human donor. He needed blood, human blood to heal. So I found a couple women from the village they came up to the mountain with me and they donated they're blood" Tara looked at Pam with a motion of the hand said "And?" Pam said in a huff "They're blood didn't heal him completely. He has been unconscious since then I don't know what to do, Tara it's like he wants to die. Sometimes I hear him murmur in his state like he is dreaming." To which Tara said "What is he saying?" Pam replied "Jag kommer hem Aud. Jag kommer hem till dig"

Tara a little huffy said "What the hell does that mean Pam?" Pam started to cry and said "I am coming home Aud. I am coming home to you." Tara snorted and said "Who the fuck is Aud, Pam?" Pam realizing with all the bullshit that happened in the last year she never told her baby vamp about not only her history but Tara's grandfather's history she said "Aud was Eric's wife when he was human." Tara looked confused she pointed towards the house and said "But I thought? Her name is Amelia?" Pam giggles and said "Amelia is Aud, Tara, that's what she goes by now." Tara still looking confused said "Pam that woman in the house isn't a vampire you know that right? How the hell is she still alive and does Eric know she is alive?" Pam sighed and said "Amelia is a fairy and NO Eric doesn't know she's alive!" Tara completely aggravated said "Pam what the hell is going on here you need to tell me!" Pam in an irritated voice stated "Tara I love you but it would take me all night to explain everything to you. She is Eric's supposed dead wife. He thought she was dead but she wasn't when he buried her with their daughter someone in Amelia's fairy family came and took her and the baby away." Pam continued "You don't know this. And it's my fault because I never told you but when a fairy dies they turn into dust. Amelia is a fairy so Eric shouldn't have had a body to bury she would have turned into dust."

Tara starts looking around amazed and said "And the other girl in the house named Sarin? Was that the baby, Pam?" Pam replied "Yes." Tara totally amazed said "What the fuck, Pam you never told Eric that his wife and daughter were alive?" Pam sniffling back tears said "No, I couldn't Tara. Amelia's family is very powerful magically they bewitched my tongue so I couldn't say her name or the child's name ever to Eric!" Tara resolved to let things pass and said "Let's go in the house they're waiting for you" While the two vampire were talking outside the driver unloaded the coffins and brought them into the house. Pam walked into Eric's house. And there stood a beautiful tall blonde woman. Pam immediately ran up to her and cried "Sarin I missed you!" Sarin looked at Pam and kissed and hugged her "I missed you to Pammy." then Willa walk over with a glazed look in her eyes like she had been crying streaks of dried bloody tears were on her cheeks she hugged Pam. Pam looked at Sarin then asked "Where's Mama?" Sarin point to the back door

Pam walked over opened the door and stepped back out. She walked over to a beautiful strawberry blonde haired woman with blue eyes and very rosy pale skin. Pam said "Mama?" The woman stood up she wasn't very tall about 5'7" very curvy and well-endowed in the breast department. The woman said "Hello Pamela" with a very thick Swedish accent. Pam said "Mama thank you for coming have you seen him yet?" the woman replied "No dear I can't look at him right now" interrupting her Pam said "But you can help him, Right?" The woman smile and said "Yes my dear, Sarin and I can."

Pam very excited in a sad sort of way said "Can we start please, Mama?" The woman got up and said "Of course dear time is wasting". They both went into one of the bedrooms were Willa and Sarin put Eric into a bed he was still much damaged from what happened. Sarin sat on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair this was the first time she has ever seen her father. Sarin was an infant when her and her mother "died" now she looked like a 22 year-old woman even though is well over 900 years old.

Amelia came over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She took a dagger out and slit her wrist gave the dagger to Sarin she did the same. Pam gently opened Eric's mouth then Amelia put her wrist over his mouth. Some blood started to trickle down his mouth she took her wrist away and Sarin placed her wrist on his mouth. Just than Pam noticed Eric's lips moving he was sucking the blood. Sarin said to her mother "Mother put your wrist back to his mouth your blood is stronger than mine" So Amelia did that than they all heard the click his fangs ran out and he bit into Amelia's wrist. Amelia made a whimper from the pain but she couldn't move. Finally, Pam stepped in a pried Amelia's wrist out of Eric's mouth he was still out of it not awake. Pam sighed "Well let's let him rest so he can heal" all the ladies left except for Amelia.

Amelia climbed into an arm chair in the bedroom and fell asleep. About 2 AM she heard a noise which woke her up immediately she looked over to the bed, no Eric. There was a bathroom in the master bedroom Amelia saw the light was on and heard water running. So she got up walked into the bathroom and there was Eric in all his glory in the walking in shower. The shower just was glass no curtain or anything. Amelia walked over to the shower door and just admired her former husband. Looking at him she remembered all of what she loved about him. Those little naughty fights they would have in his parents' barn the first time she kissed him. It all came flooding back to Amelia. She immediately took off her clothes more like ripped off her clothes. Opened the door and walked in. He was facing the shower head with his face full of water. Amelia came up and ran her hands down Eric's back. Eric turned around with his fangs out. That's when he realized who this person was he breathlessly said "Aud?" Amelia looked at him and said "Yes my love" he looked at her and said "Am I dead?" She looked at him and ran her hands down the length of his naked body and said "No my darling you are not" than she kissed his lips very gently. He stammered and said "But...?" Amelia looked at him and said "Shhhh…." And started to kiss him passionately.

She kissed his lips than ran her tongue and suck the little cleft in his chin. He started to breath hard. Amelia laughed and Eric said "What you laughing at?" Amelia said "You silly, breathing heavy vampire don't breathe" he saw her point and giggled then said "Yeah but something you still do as a vampire like when someone kisses you in the right spot" they both giggles. He wrapped his large arms around her pulled her to him and started kissing her neck. Amelia said "Hey you no biting now!" he giggled and said "I'll only bite you when the time is right"

Amelia gave a teasing look and said "When the time is right, uhn?" She licked up his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple a bit she remembered that he liked that then she nibbled on his ear lope which made him growl like a wolf. She could feel his manhood stirring it was hitting her in the stomach. She laughed and looked down then said "Well something still remembers me" she took him in her hand and started to stroke him. With a little effort Eric said "Yes he NEVER forgot you. He missed you and his kitty" Amelia giggled "My kitty? Whoa look at you throwing modern terms at me." Eric giggled on how stupid he sounded to.

Amelia found herself just running her hands up and down Eric's body trying to remember what his skin and body felt like. The water in the shower was hot and steamy it just cascaded down his body so perfect. She held his penis in her hand and whispered "Still a BIG boy" than she licked her lips. Eric dipped his head down and kissed her deeply wan tingly then he turned her around to put her back up against the tiles wall with the shower water streaming between them opened her legs and slid his massive cock inside her. Amelia gasped with the shock of his manhood, it's been a long time since they were doing this and Amelia has had other lovers but none of them were quite as massive in that department as her Eric. He held her up against the wall her full weight he held in his arms and he began to thrust. It was slow at first but the more aroused he got the more powerful he thrust into her. Amelia knew that Eric was a strong man when he was human as a vampire even more. She had heard over the years how he was able to literally rip apart a man with his bare hands the same hands that were holding and touching her so gently.

Eric was almost slamming her into the wall and it felt so fucking good. He was growling deep in his throat and his fangs were completely out. Amelia ran her tongue along his fangs to let him know with saying it "Bite me". He said raggedly to her "Not yet you have to cum first baby. I'm going to make you cum so hard" Amelia started panting "You want me to cum baby. Oh fuck don't stop what you're doing. Fuckin' break my pussy with your big cock, BREAK IT BABY" Eric got very loud and all he could say is "OHHH….Fuck yes!" Than Amelia body started to spasm so lost all control of her legs she started screaming "I'm coming!" Then Eric looked at her right in the middle of one of the most massive orgasms of her life and bit her neck. Amelia howled with pain and pleasure as he sucked on her neck. Eric pulled away and started moaning "Aud bite me, bite me please?"

So Amelia and bit him in the shoulder because it was the closes thing to her. She sucked on the wound and Eric stiffened up moaned and growled in total ecstasy. Than his body shook all over she felt him release his juice into her. He bent down and kissed her bloody lips. It was amazing and it was long overdue with them. Eric was the only man who was ever able to truly get her off. When they were married they fucked all the time. Amelia swear to the Goddess that she was pregnant all the time they just couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Now she was back in his life his immortal life a life which Amelia and their daughter saved. Who knows what will happen from here. Especially, with Amelia knowing of his love affair with that half breed fairy in Bon Temp. That whole situation left Amelia totally disgusted because even Pam said to her that little bitch was always a substitute for Amelia that's why Pam never liked Sookie. Now that the true Mrs. Northman is back we'll just see what happens


End file.
